


you are mine

by satuseppa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satuseppa/pseuds/satuseppa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A catalogue of the six weeks post the day Chanyeol and Kyungsoo decide to cross that line between 'friends' and 'lovers'.</p>
<p>aka the kinda long epilogue of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6319375">are you mine</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are mine

**Author's Note:**

> written for my lovely wife tay as a belated birthday present ;-; happy birthday babb <3 i hope you like whatever this is
> 
> and forever a huge thank you to my au boyfriend (who actually probably hates me a little bit) for betaing this 
> 
> i love you a lot ok

Chanyeol wakes up to someone shaking his shoulders. Warm, not wanting to give up on the sweet, sweet embrace of sleep, Chanyeol groans and buries his head deeper into the pillows.

“Chanyeol, it’s 4:43. Yixing is gonna wake up any minute, we slept through the alarm-”

Chanyeol’s head pops out of the pillow it was engulfed in, knocking his secret boyfriend’s chin in the process. Kyungsoo falls back into the bed with a groan.

“Oh, oh my god, I’m sorry, fuck, are you okay-”

Kyungsoo waves Chanyeol away, a hand over his chin. “I’m fine, just go, you have like less than a minute…”

Chanyeol gives Kyungsoo a chaste kiss on the forehead before stumbling out of his bed and into the hallway, barely managing to get his boxers on completely in his haste.

Chanyeol is about to reach for the doorknob of his room when the door opens by itself, revealing a half sleeping Yixing with a towel under his arm.

“Oh! Hey,” Chanyeol says.

Yixing blinks.

“Chanyeol? ...What time is it?”

Chanyeol lowers his voice an octave, attempting to match his voice to Yixing’s less awake and more groggy one.

“Oh… I don’t know… I just woke up super thirsty so I went to get a drink of water… but, you know… since you’re up, like… 4:45?”

“Oh. Yeah.”

Chanyeol takes a small step back to give Yixing room to walk past him and toward the bathroom. The safety of their shared dark room within reach, Chanyeol is about to breathe a silent sigh of relief when the other man stops.

“But… where’s your water?”

“Uh- ... I just drank it downstairs. I’m gonna be going back to sleep so there’s no point in bringing the cup into my room.”

Chanyeol hopes to someone above that Yixing doesn’t think of the small island of cups on Chanyeol’s desk, all filled with water and never drank.

“Ah. Makes sense.” Yixing shuffles down the short hallway to the bathroom and Chanyeol rubs his face in relief, congratulating his adrenaline riddled brain as he collapses into his bottom bunk.

His phone, left on his bedside table to charge from last night, buzzes.

_Maybe we should re-evaluate this sneaking around thing. Or do it better. Good-one-more-hour-of-sleep. I’ll see you later._

Chanyeol smiles at his phone and sends a quick _ <3 _ before burying his face into his cold pillow, falling asleep before he could finish wondering if he could fall asleep at all with the adrenaline rush he just experienced.

~~~

The decision to keep their relationship a secret had been both of their idea, luckily. Chanyeol imagined if it had just been his or just Kyungsoo’s idea, misunderstandings could have risen that nobody would want in a brand new relationship. As they cuddled in bed the morning after their first night, sheets tangled between their legs, kisses frequently interrupting their conversation, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol decided that it would just be easier to not deal with telling their seven other housemates. Not that they thought any of them would disapprove or treat them differently - Minseok and Luhan were a same sex couple and nobody had issues with them in that regard, but…

“I know the house is supposed to be a community and all that but this is a… brand new relationship, you know? It’s like… you have this new plant you’re trying to raise and seven other people want to tell you how to do it better. Or different. And comment every time you like, water it or something.” Chanyeol’s eyebrows had been furrowed as he spoke, fingers fidgety across Kyungsoo’s collarbone.

“Personal experience?” Kyungsoo asked, eyes sympathetic, making Chanyeol chuckle.

“This is exactly the first thing I want to tell my new… boyfriend, god, that’s so weird.” Chanyeol buried his head into Kyungsoo’s chest, his next words a bit muffled. “But also good.”

Kyungsoo grinned, squeezing Chanyeol closer to him. “I feel the same. About the relationship thing. Well, the boyfriend thing too, but definitely that vivid plant imagery.” Chanyeol mumbled something that sounds like ‘shut up’ against Kyungsoo’s chest.

“Seriously though. You know how I feel about privacy-”

“Well you know, _everybody_ knows that.” The goofy grin became visible again, laughter laced in every word.

“Oh, how about _you_ shut up.” Kyungsoo said, but there was no malice in his voice as he pushed Chanyeol away and onto his back. Chanyeol laughed and Kyungsoo rolled over on top of him and kissed him, distracting him from the conversation once again.

 

“Basically, it’s kind of not their business, at least until we decide it is, is what I was trying to say.” Kyungsoo said minutes later, breathless.

“Hmm? Yeah. Yeah. Not their business.” Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo on top of him, captured that plush, soft lower lip with his own, and that was the end of the conversation for then.

 

The more Chanyeol and Kyungsoo talked about it, even when fully dressed and out of bed, the more logical and enticing it sounded to keep their relationship a secret from the rest of the house. The incessant teasing they would obviously face from Baekhyun and Sehun (even if ‘out of love’), the possible probing questions that Junmyeon might ask for the good of the house (‘are you going to move in together?’ or ‘what happens if you break up? Is somebody going to move out?’), and even the ‘I knew it’ looks they might witness from the rest of their housemates seemed more cumbersome the longer they let the secret go on.

Plus, it was kinda fun and sexy, sneaking around like a couple of teenagers again.

~~~

The alarm clock on his phone goes off at 5:40 am, and Chanyeol, a zombie, barely manages to roll out of bed and into the shower. As the still hot water pours onto his face and heats energy back into his body, he thinks about Kyungsoo’s text again. Should they reevaluate their decision to keep their relationship a secret?

He would definitely be able to sleep more if they came clean, that’s for sure.

They don’t do it every night, but for the past six weeks that they have been together, Chanyeol makes the sneaky trip down the hall to Kyungsoo’s room as soon as Sehun, the resident with the latest bedtime on the third floor, falls asleep. This averages to about 1am when Sehun is home, later if the little shit with no adult responsibilities goes out for the night. With no guarantee as to whether Sehun will be staying out all night or return later during the night to find Chanyeol missing from his bed, a night Sehun goes out for the night equates to a night Chanyeol doesn’t get to cuddle up to Kyungsoo.

~~~

For the first week and a half Chanyeol casually texted something along the lines of _hey, you coming home tonight?_ to Sehun, but the quick witted boy got suspicious too quickly.

_I better not find you jacking off when I open the door later_

_Are you trying to sneak someone into ur bed? You know Yixing lives there too right?_

_Why? /I’m/ not your boyfriend_

The last text, although most likely innocent, scared Chanyeol off of Sehun - that boy was sneaky, and Chanyeol didn’t want him snooping around. But it gave Chanyeol another idea to comfortably sneak into Kyungsoo’s room, especially during weekends when he could sleep in longer: going out ‘all night’, or staying at ‘a friend’s’ house.

This worked for four weekends, exactly.

Chanyeol sat cross-legged on the recliner, a bowl of Cap’n Crunch and milk in his lap, half watching and half snoozing through an episode of ‘Say Yes to the Dress’ on the living room TV when Jongin, Baekhyun and Jongdae entered the room one by one.

Tired from weeks of sneaking around, Chanyeol just didn’t smell the approaching attack when the three sat too casually on the couches, didn’t change the channel.

“So.” Baekhyun spoke up first, and as it had been for the past month when someone began to ask Chanyeol a question about anything, Chanyeol’s pulse picked up, thoughts automatically turning to Kyungsoo. “Who’s house have you been so frequently ‘sleeping over’ at lately?”

Luckily, Chanyeol had devised a plan for situations like these.

Step one: deny everything.

“What are you talking about?” Chanyeol barely glanced away from the TV, eyebrows furrowed. A picture of innocence.

“Yixing tells me that you hadn’t been in your bed in the mornings for the last few weekends. And at least two days in the past two weeks?” Jongdae smiled, and Chanyeol could see mischief written all over his face.

He could only remember _one_ of the two days in the past two weeks that he slept through his alarm and wasn’t in his bed when Yixing woke up. Maybe he wasn’t as sneaky as he thought he’d been.

“Yeah, and Sehun confirmed your absence last night.” Jongin pulled out his phone and turned it toward Chanyeol after a few taps. The screen was open to a Kakaotalk conversation between Jongin and Sehun.

_I got home like 4 am and he wasn’t in bed phone missing_ _  
_ _Are you guys gonna grill him about the maybe SO? Don’t do it without me I wanna be there._

Shit. Maybe he should just skip to the last step: lie through your teeth.

“Oh. That. It’s just a colleague’s.” Chanyeol still tried to look disinterested, waving his hand in front of him and spilling a tiny bit of milk on his leg.

“ _Just_ a colleague?” Jongin grinned.

Chanyeol blushed despite himself, and immediately the three men (although Chanyeol would rather call them boys) fell into a chorus of ‘ooh’s’.

“Who is this? A girl? A boy? Other?” Baekhyun laughed, each syllable dripping with glee.

“It’s just… Come on, guys, he lives-”

“Oooh, it’s a he.” Jongdae said, slapping Baekhyun on the arm. Baekhyun immediately slapped Jongdae back and the two, immediately distracted, slipped into a slap fight, hitting each other and yelling at the other to stop first.

“Two middle school teachers,” Jongin continued the conversation, ignoring the shouts of the other two. “What does he teach?”

Jongdae sat on Baekhyun’s stomach and covered Baek’s face with a pillow, effectively ending the slap fight. “How did you meet? Did you meet at the copy machine? That’s like, straight out of some Korean drama.”

Baekhyun freed himself from the pillow with a grunt. “Are teachers even allowed to date? I mean especially if he’s a guy too, won’t the conservative parents freak out or something?”

“I’m not dating him!” Chanyeol burst out. “He just lives right above the bar that a few of us like to go to so it’s just simpler if I drink too much just to crash on his couch.”

“ _Every_ weekend?”

“I-...”

As if there were angels looking down on him from the sky, the front door opened at that moment, depositing a laughing Junmyeon and Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol let out a visible sigh of relief. They must stop torturing him now, now that others were here to-

Jongin clapped his hands together. “Chanyeol has a boyfriend!”

Kyungsoo’s features froze as another chorus of shouts rose from the living room, his gaze locked onto Chanyeol’s, large eyes asking, ‘are we found out? What did you do?’

Chanyeol, not sure how to handle this new situation, shouted out, “his name is Steve! He teaches gym and it’s not official yet!”

More shouts. Junmyeon and Kyungsoo joined the group in the frenzy. Amidst the questions that Chanyeol now had to pull out of his back pocket, from when they started talking, how far they’d gone, to what the man looked like (luckily he hadn’t made up a man in his haste, and had gone with an existing gym teacher named Steve), he couldn’t help but notice how Kyungsoo’s features turned dark, and how much quieter he remained compared to the rest of the house for the duration of Chanyeol’s torture.

Later that night, while in their usual work stations in Kyungsoo’s room, Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo if what he did was okay.

“We can just tell them, if it bothers you too much.”

Kyungsoo remained silent for a minute, but in the end shook his head.

“Logically, this makes the most sense. And if... you’re ‘with Steve’, then it’ll be easier to get away with us. So it’s fine.”

~~~

Two weeks after the birth of  ‘Steve the gym teacher’, Chanyeol can comfortably ‘stay out all night’ during the weekends and not worry about being in his room. The weekdays, however, still call for careful sneaking around, demonstrated poorly through the morning run-in with Yixing.

Feeling more human after the hot shower, Chanyeol makes it out of the house by 6:15am. Kyungsoo doesn’t have to be up until after 7, which means they don’t get to see each other until after work.

It’s just a short walk and a 20 minute subway ride to the middle school Chanyeol works at.

 

“Stand clear of the closing doors.”

The crisp recorded voice of the operator jolts Chanyeol awake to the subway doors closing at his stop.

“Oh, fuck, nonononono-” Chanyeol bolts up from his seat in his desperate attempt to reach the doors, but the train is already moving toward the next station by the time he gets there.

Heart racing, Chanyeol checks his watch. He’s still a first year teacher with everything standing against him - the last thing he wants is to arrive at school late with no excuse but ‘I fell asleep on the subway because I’m sleep deprived from trying to keep my relationship with my boyfriend a secret’. Thankfully he’s still got bit of time left, and after the fastest running he’s ever done to switch subways at the next stop, Chanyeol arrives at school with about five minutes to spare before the first bell. Although he continues to feel sleep clawing at the corners of his eyes, the almost late scare is enough to keep him awake and running for the rest of the day.

 

Chanyeol enters the subway after school in high spirits, loud music playing in his ear, an interesting book in hand, determined to make it home and take a nap before grading the 6th grade final term papers.

But then, something, or someone, is shaking him.

“Sir, you need to wake up, this is the last stop. Please get off the train.”

As the voice registers into words in his brain, Chanyeol inwardly groans even before his eyes open.

“Sir?”

“Yeah, sorry… I’m a bit sleep deprived and fell asleep.” Chanyeol looks up at the subway conductor, who with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised, looks anything but understanding.

“I can see that, sir. But you need to get off the train now so I can go on my break.”

“So sorry ma’am…” Chanyeol mumbles as he swings his messenger bag over his shoulder and scurries out of the train, rubbing his eyes of sleep as he tries to figure out where he is. He looks at his phone to see three unread texts from Kyungsoo.

_Dinner tonight? So we can talk about the sneaking around thing in private._

_Well, you’re going to be home in like five minutes so I’ll just see you then._

_Where are you? You should’ve been home over a half hour ago._

Chanyeol bites his lower lip, feeling bad for his lack of replies, before sending out a series of short replies.

_Sorry I totally fell asleep on the subway lol_  
_I’m at the end of the line rn_  
_Trying to find how to get on the opposite line_  
_I’ll be home in like 20_  
_Dinner sounds good_

Kyungsoo responds two minutes later.

_Idiot. Get home safe._

 

They’re sitting at the sushi restaurant, which Chanyeol had claimed as ‘their place’ since the day after their first night together.

“Let’s not sneak around anymore.”

Even though Chanyeol was going to say just that, he’s still surprised to hear Kyungsoo say it first.

“Oh. Why?”

Kyungsoo chews on his bottom lip. “Well, first of all, you’re falling asleep on the way to and from school on the subway which is fucking ridiculous. And dangerous. I just don’t like the idea of you having to suffer through that.”

Chanyeol blushes. “I mean, usually I wake up before my stop. Today was just wild.”

Kyungsoo frowns.

“You never mentioned that before…”

Before Chanyeol can reply, he continues, “although I should’ve known. You’ve been getting like three to four hours of sleep multiple days of the week.”

“Well, you don’t get much more-”

“I get at least and hour or two more than you. And even if I fall asleep on the bus at least I’m almost always with Junmyeon.”

Chanyeol chews on a piece of sashimi. “It’s not that bad. I mean, we decided together to keep the relationship a secret. And, like. I’ll just catch up on my sleep during the weekends.”

Kyungsoo lightly kicks his shoe against Chanyeol’s. “You know that’s not how it works.”

Chanyeol whines and pouts, to which Kyungsoo turns away to rolls his eyes. But he doesn’t hide the large smile that blooms on his face.

"We decided to keep the relationship secret because it benefit us. And it doesn’t really benefit us anymore.”

“Us?”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Yeah, well I could also afford to get some more sleep. And… since we’re like, a couple and all that, what bothers you bothers me.”

Chanyeol is about to reply, coo at Kyungsoo’s words even though he knows that will earn him a harder kick under the table, when he notices that Kyungsoo is poking at a roll with his chopsticks. Kyungsoo is not done speaking. So Chanyeol waits.

“Okay, and like…” Kyungsoo groans. “It’s really fucking stupid.”

Chanyeol raises his eyebrows, but doesn’t say anything.

“Every time Jongdae or anyone asks you about fucking _Steve_ and _‘ohhhh, when are we going to meeeet him?’_ and _‘how’s Steeeeve’_ and _‘look how haaaappy he looks, Steve must be so greeaaat_ ’ and-”

Kyungsoo cuts himself off. Thankfully his eyes remain trained on the broken sushi roll he’s still poking, because Chanyeol is not even attempting to hide his grin.

“I’m _jealous_ , okay?! I don’t want them to think you’re with someone else because you’re _mine_ and-”

Kyungsoo’s eyes fall on Chanyeol’s grin, almost bigger than his entire face. Kyungsoo’s lips fall into a thin line.

Chanyeol laughs.

“You’re _jealous-_ ”

“We’re done. I’m breaking up with you.” Kyungsoo stands up, but before he can turn away, Chanyeol’s long limbs reach across the table and pulls his boyfriend into him, trapping him into a tight embrace.

“Let go of me, I’m leaving-”

“Noooo, you’re mine.” Chanyeol holds Kyungsoo tighter and Kyungsoo stops struggling, the happiness in his eyes betraying all his actions otherwise.

“The next house meeting is in two days. Let’s tell everyone then.” Chanyeol’s voice is muffled against Kyungsoo’s t-shirt.

“Okay.” Kyungsoo nods, runs his fingers into Chanyeol’s hair.

“Now let go. People are staring.”

~~~

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo plan over the next two days on how they should break the news to the group: when during the meeting they should announce it (in the end, so that no news gets undermined by what they believe is a bigger news), who should say it (Kyungsoo, because he’s the calmer one, the one that invites less questions in), and how formal they should make it (Chanyeol leaves that up to Kyungsoo).

All of the planning goes out the window when time comes, as Chanyeol bursts out that he and Kyungsoo are dating in the middle of the meeting.

“ _I knew it_ !” Jongdae screams, popping out of the recliner, fingers pointed accusingly at the pair on the couch. “ _I fucking KNEW it!!”_

The living room is a mayhem.

“What the fuck, since _when?!_ ” Junmyeon asks, hands thrown in the air in bewilderment. “I thought Chanyeol was with Steve?”

His words are buried, however, under Minseok, Jongdae and Yixing’s louder yells, demanding Baekhyun, Jongin, and Sehun pay them back.

“Pay you back? For what?” Chanyeol asks, although the answer dawns on him even before he finishes asking the question.

“You _bet_ on this?!” Kyungsoo, who reaches the same conclusion a split second faster, shouts.

The six men don’t even look sorry as they yell over Kyungsoo, trying to weasel each other out of the money they thought they’d lost, or won.

“There was a _bet?!_ ” Junmyeon shouts, but no one hears him over the crash as Baekhyun attempts to run out of the room and gets pinned to the ground by Minseok. Sehun makes it out of the room, hooting, with a screaming Jongdae hot on his trail.

In the chaos, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo hold hands tightly.

They’re okay.

They’ll get through this.

 

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> 1) i meant to put more kyungsoo/everyone interactions like someone asked about but then i forgot and this turned out very chanyeol-centric i'm sorry ;-; and i'm supposed to be a kyungsoo stan lol
> 
> 2) i spent a long time picking locations and researching the LA metro system to put this AU in a real physical place and then i ended up using none of the names of towns or the school in the fic i'm not sure why i'm telling you this but that happened
> 
> 3) thank you for reading <3


End file.
